


Far enough to see

by Melitot



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Desire, Falling In Love, Flash Fic, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Separations, Slash, Thorki - Freeform, Thunderfrost - Freeform, Translation, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/pseuds/Melitot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>If you stop and think, maybe you've always wanted this.</i><br/>All it takes is a moment, and everything changes. Story of your life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Far enough to see

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Abbastanza lontano da vedere](https://archiveofourown.org/works/630749) by [Melitot Proud Eye (Melitot)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/pseuds/Melitot%20Proud%20Eye). 



> This could be considered #0 for the series _By watchfires and thrones of crowned kings_ , or even for a brand new one ~~but I should work on finishing what I've already started, so we'll see :p~~  
>  Translation of my own work and attempt at second-person narrative. Un-betaed for now, sorry for any mistakes!

 

It's the moment in which you're far enough to see the person and not the _brother_ – name of monolithic fetters – the one that changes everything. A distracted thought: beauty, loyalty, improvement; here's what women who love him see.

But thought is a seed that, no matter how small, ever easily took root in your mind. And this one above all, you will find, is going to have consequences, because there are no ties binding you to Thor. It's a notion that sorrow imprinted on your bones. The two of you are not bound but by the most distant blood, and _every path is open_.

You begin speculating, in jest, then the idea gets a foothold. Imagination becomes dream. The memories, nourishment to desire. If you stop and think, maybe you've always wanted this; and isn't the union of two bodies the perfect equality, in its most noble state? You have lost too much time already.

But now the path is accessible (another whisper from the core of your being). If narrow, you could widen it. If impracticable you could find shortcuts, tear down obstacles. The greatest – you know it – is what you have become and this frightens you.

Truth, old enemy.

And love, old ally.

The latter may lead you peacefully to the first, someday. And you want to make it happen.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback = ♥♥


End file.
